1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a miniaturized image sensor module, and in particular to a miniaturized image sensor module that may be assembled, disassembled, and positioned easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image sensor module includes a lens holder 10, a lens barrel 20, and an image sensor 30. The lens holder 10 has a top face 12, a bottom face 14 and a chamber 16 penetrating through the lens holder 10 from the top face 12 to the bottom face 14. The chamber 16 of the lens holder 10 is formed with an internal thread 18. The lens barrel 20 is formed with an external thread 22, inserted into the chamber 16 from the top face 12 of the lens holder 10, and screwed to the internal thread 18 of the lens holder 10. The lens barrel 20 is also formed with an opening 24. An aspheric lens 26 is arranged within the chamber 16 and under the opening 24. An infrared filter 28 is also arranged within the chamber and under the aspheric lens 26. The image sensor 30 has a first face 32 and a second face 34. The first face 32 is provided with a transparent layer 36. The transparent layer 36 of the image sensor 30 is adhered to the bottom face 14 of the lens holder 10. The focal lengths between the aspheric lens 26 of the lens barrel 20 and the transparent layer 36 of the image sensor 30 may be controlled by adjusting the screwed length between the lens barrel 20 and the lens holder 10.
However, the lens holder 10 has to be additionally provided to combine with the lens barrel 20 in the module. Thus, the volume of the module may not be reduced and the cost thereof is high. Furthermore, the transparent layer 36 of the image sensor 30 has to be precisely adhered and positioned inside the chamber 16 of the lens holder 10 in order to prevent the received optical signals from shifting. In addition, the thickness of the used image sensor 30 may not be reduced and the overall module cannot be miniaturized.